O Primeiro Beijo
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Sim, já beijei outro antes.O sorriso sumiu e o rapaz mantevese sério, embora o olhar demonstrasse que suas palavras o haviam atingido mais do que queria admitir suportar. Então, não fora o primeiro a lhe beijar?


**O Primeiro Beijo**

**Disclaimer: Mars e seus personagens pertencem a Souryou Fuyumi.**

**Os personagens podem estar OOC.**

**Fic vagamente inspirada no conto homônimo de Clarice Linspector.**

**Feliz Aniversário atrasado Arthemisys.**

O ônibus levava a turma para a visita ao museu, alguns animados outros chateados. Alguns traçando planos para matarem a aula, outros em "pegarem" alguma menina nova.

Mas, ao fundo do ônibus, um casal estava alheio a balburdia provocada pelos colegas.

Havia a pouco que iniciaram o namoro. Mas mesmo assim, era o primeiro passeio que faziam juntos, e Kira ainda se mantinha tímida para demonstrar publicamente seus sentimentos. Rei com gentileza, tentava aos poucos mudar isso.

Pegar na mão em público, brincar com seus cabelos diante de todos, roubar-lhe um beijo furtivamente... Ele sempre fazia isso.

Era o amor. Amor, ou o que vem junto: ciúmes.

- Está bem, acredito que sou o seu primeiro namorado. Fico feliz com isso. Mas me diga a verdade, só a verdade. -ele pedia com um sorriso maroto. - Você nunca beijou outro cara antes de me beijar?

Kira ficou pensativa, como se escolhesse as palavras. Sua mente a levou há anos atrás, quando fez este mesmo trajeto, em sua tenra infância. E respondeu simplesmente.

- Sim, já beijei outro antes.

O sorriso sumiu e o rapaz manteve-se sério, embora o olhar demonstrasse que suas palavras o haviam atingido mais do que queria admitir suportar. Então, não fora o primeiro a lhe beijar?

- E quem era ele?-perguntou enfim.

Kira sorriu. Então as lembranças vieram.

Estava na primeira série. Sua classe fora fazer uma excursão semelhante. A estrada estava tranqüila, o dia muito quente.

Ela, uma das crianças no meio da garotada em algazarra, o vento entrando pelas janelas abertas a sacudir seus cabelos. A voz tentando se sobrepor aos dos amiguinhos.

E a sede começara: brincar com a turma, falar bem alto, mais alto, cantar com a professora, rir de alguma coleguinha debochado. Eram dias mais felizes e inocentes.

E a garganta seca.

Havia bebido há algum tempo seu suco. Mas não era o suficiente. O dia estava quente e o sol implacável. Kira resolveu enganar a sede com sua saliva até chegar ao seu destino, em vão. Queria era encontrar logo uma fonte onde pudesse se saciar. A imagem de um bebedouro, na qual jorrava água límpida e gelada lhe torturava.

Então, o destino final da excursão irrompeu à frente. Finalmente!, pensou a menina.

O ônibus parara e as crianças desciam ansiosas atrás de suas professoras, que alertavam que não se afastassem, pois outras escolas também excursionavam pelo local.

Foi quando Kira avistou a fonte diante dela.

Linda, de pedra negra, a jorrar o líquido da vida abundantemente. Não foi a única a ver. Logo as crianças correram em sua direção. Apesar da sede incomodar a todos, em Kira parecia torturante a ponto da menina querer dar um fim nisso rapidamente. Correu mais que seus amigos e foi a primeira a chegar na fonte, apesar da voz de protesto da professora que tentava inutilmente controlar as crianças sedentas.

Mas ela havia chegado primeira. E era dela o privilégio de saciar a sede em primeiro lugar.

De olhos fechados entreabriu os lábios infantis tencionando colá-los no orifício de onde brotava a água renovadora. Foi quando percebeu que não era a água que tocava seus lábios. Era algo mais... Morno.

Abriu os olhos e ficou abismada.

Ela soube que havia colocado sua boca na boca de um garotinho mais ou menos da sua idade, que também motivado pela sede, correra para a fonte e se jogara nela. Seus lábios haviam se tocado. O menino de cabelos claros, e olhos vivos arregalados, a fitavam com o rosto corado pelo ocorrido.

Instintivamente, conforme sua inocência, o fitou corada, sem acreditar no que acabara de fazer.

Ela o havia beijado.

Ouviu os risos dos amiguinhos logo atrás de si. A professora discursando horrorizada sobre seu comportamento, mas não lembrava das palavras exatas dela.

Sofreu um tremor que lhe sacudiu o corpo, a garganta que antes reclamava pelo fim da sede se fechara, o rosto parecia brasa viva. E o garotinho não parava de lhe olhar, meio abobalhado com tudo.

Ele a beijara.

- Não vai me dizer quem era? –Rei insistiu, arrancando a namorada das lembranças daquele dia inusitado.

Ela mirou o rosto de seu namorado. Os olhos vívidos e curiosos, ansiosos pela resposta que ela lhe daria. Os mesmos olhos que tentavam disfarçar o brilho dos ciúmes. Seu olhar o estudou naquele instante.

Kira pareceu reconhecer algo naquele rosto amado. O mesmo rosto curioso, assustado, surpreso, emocionado, encantado de um garotinho que há anos atrás lhe roubara o primeiro beijo.

E sons longínquos do passado vieram a sua mente, desta vez com mais força que antes. Vozes de crianças a caçoarem do amigo embaraçado.

_- Rei beijou uma menina! Rei beijou uma menina!_

E a menina, hoje quase uma mulher, sorriu para o menino cúmplice e ele respondeu.

Kira sorria naquele momento e com aquela descoberta incomum inclinou-se e tomou rapidamente os lábios de Rei em um beijo terno e carinhoso e depois lhe respondeu prontamente.

- Um dia lhe contarei sobre o menino que me roubou um beijo em um dia quente como este. -sorria, com a felicidade de ter reencontrado um tesouro precioso.

Ele ficou espantado com a súbita demonstração de afeto e alegria, mas em seguida sorriu aceitando a resposta dela... Por enquanto. Ainda descobriria quem era o seu "rival". Kira por outro lado, diante da descoberta inusitada, olhava a paisagem que rapidamente se desdobrava diante dela.

A feliz constatação de que a pessoa que havia entregado seu coração, já o tinha roubado há muito tempo atrás...

Fim.


End file.
